


Between love and war

by ouhajime



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is crazy, Harry was raised by Sirius, I'm just kidding, M/M, so as Harry, so it's Sirius' fault
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 我等你下一次路过人间。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Between love and war

**Author's Note:**

> • Coherence AU中黑哈&黑德的世界  
>  • 【彗星事件】不曾发生  
>  • 设定混乱瞎扯  
>  • 黑哈大概是小天狼星养大的  
>  • 完全没黑到劲儿  
>  • 主要是他俩一对上就双双变弱智  
>  • 我能怎么办，我也好绝望
> 
> • BGM：《摇滚莫扎特（法语）》-Le bien qui fait mal

德拉科･马尔福在距离大门一米远的地方被哈利･波特的魔咒击中。

当发出咒语的人抓着他的肩膀将他翻过来，用魔杖指着他的额头时，德拉科甚至还有心情感慨自己运气真好，赶上了凤凰社领袖偶尔作祟的仁慈，虽说还是被抓住了但击中他的毕竟只是软腿咒，而不是钻心咒。

哦，差点忘了，没什么必要的话那人不喜欢用动静太大的恶咒，如果不是没力气了大概会直接用索命咒吧。

那倒也不错，德拉科可能是这世上为数不多清楚被无数人称作希望之星的哈利･波特如果残忍能残忍到什么地步的活人，他宁愿直接去死也不想亲身体验。

每个人都知道，伏地魔对于17年前没能杀死的那个孩子有谜一般的执念，说真的，要不是那个脑子不清楚的黑魔王非要自己动手干掉哈利･波特，战争早几年就结束了，而且还是黑魔王的大获全胜。怎么可能像现在这样，一个无论实力和经验都比17岁孩子高了太多的黑魔王因为自己的傲慢死于对方手下。

德拉科没有不开心，他简直想鼓掌欢呼放烟花，来庆祝那个疯子的魂飞魄散。

可是他没有。

他忙着逃跑。

你没听错，的确是逃跑，在数不清的人爆炸般的欢呼声中德拉科拼尽全力往校门外跑，只要离开学校的反幻影显形咒区域他就可以逃走，先躲一阵儿，不管未来如何总之先撑过这几天。

运气好一点的话，他甚至可以试着去学几年前纳西莎要求他学会的那项技能。

如果说伏地魔对亲手杀了哈利･波特有执念，那么德拉科毫不怀疑哈利･波特对亲手杀了自己有同样的执念，区别只在优先顺序的不同。别误会，他可不是向着食死徒的，他希望的是凤凰社和食死徒两败俱伤，否则也不会整天到处添乱。

结果现在只完蛋了一个，梅林不爱他。

于是他嘶哑地笑了出来：

“恭喜，波特。这世上少了一个想要你命的巫师。”他伸手抓住凤凰社领袖掐着自己脖子的手腕，挑起一边眉毛；“现在轮到我了？”

德拉科直视哈利俯视自己的眼睛，阳光从背后照下来，他是阴影。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
最初传言的风向不是这样的。

没人猜得到这个结局。

黑魔王伏地魔大人在1981年的万圣夜¹杀死了波特夫妇，并将迟来救援的邓布利多打成重伤，英国魔法界从那天起正式被黑魔王统治。然而伏地魔袭击戈德里克山谷的动机——被视为猎杀目标的哈利･波特却不见了踪影，没人知道他究竟在哪儿，伏地魔在接下来的一个月内连续捣毁了数十个凤凰社的据点也没能找到一个婴儿。

预言中的天选之子再次出现在大众视野是在1991年霍格沃茨开学的那天。虽然伏地魔曾重伤邓布利多，但史上最伟大的白巫师只要还活着镇守霍格沃茨，伏地魔就不敢直接对学校出手。哈利･波特就那么正大光明站在大礼堂，对麦格念出他的名字后周围瞬间放大的议论声不屑于顾，目不斜视走向分院帽。

德拉科对哈利的第一印象是：哈利･波特一点也不像睡前故事中那个只会逃跑的胆小鬼，看起来很酷，他喜欢很酷的人，或许他们可以交个朋友。

这些印象在连邓布利多都忍不住对他皱眉的天选之子居然被分到格兰芬多后哗啦啦碎了一地。

不管酷不酷，格兰芬多都是最令人不齿的学院。

当然，不论如何这对德拉科的影响都没有太大影响，哈利･波特去哪儿和他有什么关系？德拉科只知道黑魔王想要他的命，而黑魔王一定能成功。

从小看着卢修斯参加各种食死徒活动的德拉科对哈利的出现并没有什么激动的感觉，不过是一个注定要死的人而已，还被分去了格兰芬多，不值得他多看几眼。

果然，在得到消息之后伏地魔又开始了四处寻找哈利･波特藏身地的突袭，霍格沃茨他动不了但学校总有放假的时候。不知为何，哈利拒绝了邓布利多放假期间留在学校提议，每到学期末便直接消失不见，导致凤凰社内部的分裂似乎也越来越严重，一部分人认为哈利应该留在学校，另一部分则认为必须尊重哈利本身的意见。

虽然原因听起来微不足道，但分裂却是实实在在的。黑魔王认为这是那个愚蠢的男孩儿带来的削弱凤凰社的好机会，时不时就会命令食死徒们和对方展开战斗。

每次卢修斯回来都会告诉德拉科他们的光荣战绩，小小的斯莱特林满目崇拜，看不到纳西莎眼中隐约的担忧。

“除了邓布利多，凤凰社的人都是白痴。”卢修斯这么评价，“他们分裂得越厉害，我们就能越早胜利。”

那时的德拉科还全心全意相信着父亲的话，相信他口中追随黑魔王会带来的荣耀。直到两年后的一天，他离开家，再也没有回来。

终于德拉科知道了事情真相：哈利之所以不答应留在学校、故意挑起凤凰社的内部矛盾，是因为他想诱导黑魔王对凤凰社展开攻击，一步步削弱食死徒的实力。

他第一次切实察觉到了死亡的呼吸：哈利･波特把他压在翻倒巷肮脏的砖墙上，用魔杖抵着他的太阳穴，右手被扭到身后仿佛稍微用力就可以折断。被多少人暗地里称作希望之星的那个男孩在他耳边平静地认罪，说是的这是我的计划，我在等他慢慢消耗实力，我不在乎被消耗的那些人里都有谁。

谁的家人、谁的爱人，谁的朋友。不过是多少年后历史书里一笔带过的墨迹，历史上从来不会留下太多人的名字。

混乱的画面重新出现在脑海：纳西莎手忙脚乱地收拾他的行李，叮嘱他快逃，除了自己谁也不要相信，逃得越远越好最好是没有人知道“马尔福”代表了什么的地方。德拉科还能想起被推进壁炉前就闻到的火焰的味道、混杂着不知属于谁的血腥味。

我们被放弃了，我们会被驱逐，被驱逐的人活不下来。快逃，逃到没有人认识你的地方去，越远越好。

不要去看，不要去听，躲起来，哪怕只有你自己，学着活下去。

……

不。

他要怎么躲起来，当每一次心脏的跳动都会带来火热的恨意？当他知道罪魁祸首还能有恃无恐地呼吸？当造成了自己悲剧的凶手之一没有丝毫忏悔，甚至还在威胁他的时候？

德拉科不顾被扣住的右手是否会扭断，左手握紧借着转身的爆发力冲哈利･波特的眼睛猛地挥拳。

他和哈利･波特丢开魔杖打了一架，他的锁骨断了，对方额头上的闪电伤疤旁边被他用地上随手捡的玻璃瓶子砸出了一道露骨的伤口。

“看啊，这是多大的荣誉，”累瘫在地上动弹不得的德拉科喘着粗气笑道；“我也给你留下了一个伤口。”他伸出关节上扎着玻璃碎片因而血淋淋的左手挥了挥示意，哈利靠墙站着深呼吸，远没有看上去那么轻松。

“别笑了，德拉科･马尔福。”过了一会，哈利磕磕绊绊地说。他用咒语修复了被砸碎的眼镜，德拉科的左手手指在黑发巫师念咒时突然有了些微的刺痛，随后伤口中的异物感便消失不见。

“比哭的还难听。”

德拉科揉了揉眼，把血混着泪水抹了一脸。

去你妈的，他想。那是因为我真的哭了。

或许他该庆幸那时他们都还年轻，谁也没亲手夺走过别人的生命。哈利･波特盯着不知是哭是笑的德拉科看了一会儿便直接离开了，留下德拉科在他背后撕心裂肺地吼你给我等着哈利･波特，你和黑魔王一个都别想好过！

带着不屑的轻笑飘来的那句“我等着”，不知道是不是错觉。

等到再次开学，心如死灰的德拉科突然理解了最初见到哈利･波特时，那个男孩看着周围奇迹般的魔法，脸上的表情为什么那样冷漠。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
纳西莎要他学会活下去。

这是一个马尔福天生擅长的，但显然十几岁刚出头的孩子更擅长和家长对着干。换句话说，德拉科没有学会活下去，他学懂了死亡。

他曾经看不起凤凰社，现在实打实地恨它，如同他恨伏地魔。他开始频繁地到处添乱，最初只是些小事，在哈利･波特故意溜去霍格莫德引起食死徒袭击时躲起来，悄摸摸无差别向双方投掷恶作剧魔咒。后来因为想要躲开斯莱特林的其他学生，他开始长时间泡在图书馆或者去空教室练习，恶作剧魔咒便升级成了恶咒诅咒。

在别人面前装无辜一把好手的哈利･波特终于忍无可忍把他堵在空教室里，质问你到底想帮谁。德拉科好笑地反问我说黑魔王光着脚走路怎么从来沾不上脏东西，敢情是都转移到你脑袋里了，我帮谁？我要你们全都完蛋。

他用肯定的语气说着几乎不可能实现的话，眼中平静的阴云与疯狂的语气形成两个极端。

从那之后，每到周末哈利都恨不得把德拉科咒进医疗翼永远别再出来，前两年根本没什么交集的格兰芬多天选之子和斯莱特林傲慢的小少爷在第三年针锋相对到每个人都怀疑德拉科･马尔福实际上是伏地魔的继承人。

第一次听到这种说法时，德拉科直接把早餐的布丁吐了出来。他抬头看向大礼堂另一边，冲喝着南瓜汁的哈利比了个中指。

要不是哈利･波特，他才不会被人怀疑有这么恶心的身份。

“我不是你该恨的那个人，马尔福。”哈利曾经这么说。当时他们在课堂上，谁也不好光明正大对谁下咒，面对赶着上课前一秒坐到自己旁边的哈利，德拉科只能翻个白眼。

“就像你一样，我也只是在利用一切可以利用的来向伏地魔复仇，他才是导致所有悲剧的原因。所以为什么你不和我们联手呢？多一份力量或许就能早一点解决他。”

“希望你搞清楚一件事，波特，我是恨动手的人，”德拉科用羽毛笔敲着桌面，看弱智似的看着他；“这不代表我不恨那把刀。”

“这把刀可以被你利用——”

“这把刀！”德拉科强硬地打断：“毁了我的家我的生活，没把它丢进炼钢炉就是我最大的善意。”

哈利不自在地顿了顿；“你说得好像我的一切没被毁掉一样。”

“哦抱歉，我还不知道这种事也分先来后到。这么算来你的确比我更高贵，毕竟每个人都爱你而恨我，你从最初就是一无所有，我却只是失去了一开始就有的。多可怜啊哈利･波特！他居然沦落到需要向一个失去了一切的人讨要公道。”德拉科用咏叹调般的语调夸张地感慨，看着哈利被说到哑口无言的样子，几个月来难得笑了出来。

德拉科也是最近才发现这件事，无论肉搏还是下咒，温室里长大的小少爷都打不过被当做战士培养的天选之子，但论吵架，哈利･波特永远说不过他。

只可惜他们对上后更多的是动手，打嘴炮没多少用武之地。

于是德拉科变本加厉到处惹事儿，他不知道凤凰社的动向，所以就紧盯着高调的食死徒，用比在霍格莫德时更狠毒的咒语给每个人添乱。

哈利第二次堵到他时，德拉科正坐在超市后门的垃圾桶上，穿得像个普通的麻瓜，嘴里叼着根抽了一半的烟，无聊地看着阴沉沉的天空。

哈利阴着比天还要黑的脸快步走过去，从德拉科嘴里抽出香烟丢到地下用鞋碾灭，反手揪住他的领子。

“你是真打算在干掉神秘人之前干掉我，是不是，马尔福？”

德拉科看着他额头上闪电伤疤旁边那道形状狰狞的白色疤痕，不知在想什么，微微张开嘴，把剩下的一口烟吐到天选之子脸上。

“自视甚高了，波特。”他刚想去摸自己的魔杖，双手就被哈利扣在了一起挣脱不开。于是德拉科耸耸肩；“我不在乎你们谁死得更早，只不过当时的情况你看起来更容易死，难得的好机会，我就帮他一把。”

迟迟没能得到回应，等白烟散去，德拉科在哈利脸上看到了从没想过的表情。

“等等，波特——”

“别再抽了。”

德拉科一愣；“什么？”

哈利不知何时从德拉科的夹克口袋里摸出两盒香烟；“这东西对身体不好，抽太多你会比神秘人和我死得都早，不值得。”

德拉科只思考了不到两秒他是不是在骗自己，抬起头时眼前的人却已经消失不见了。他没有惊讶，哈利･波特总是动不动消失，有时候他甚至怀疑天选之子早就学会了幻影移形或者幻身咒，所以才能在战场上存活到现在。

有什么好奇怪的呢，毕竟是天选之子，手里总得有两把刷子。伏地魔把他当成眼中钉还是有原因的，他不是什么随处可见的普通人。

还是那句话，哈利･波特不管怎样都和德拉科没什么关系就是了。

只是天选之子透过烟雾看他的那个眼神，德拉科确信，借助着路灯昏暗的光，他注意到过不止一个人用类似的目光上下打量他，眼中的欲望一览无余。

这就有意思了。他用手指点着嘴唇，若有所思。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
四年级开学晚宴上，德拉科･马尔福大摇大摆走去格兰芬多长桌，为了表示自己至少暂时的没有敌意他甚至双手没拿魔杖露在外面。刚克制着打人的冲动和呕吐的欲望用手指戳了戳哈利的肩膀，还没来及说话，就被突然暴起的哈利按着后脑勺把头砸在了桌子上。

“我是真的以为你被人用夺魂咒了。”哈利诚恳地说，对着脑袋上缠满了绷带的德拉科毫无歉意地认错。

德拉科憋了一肚子火气在医疗翼还不敢撒，干脆不说话，一只手扶着头从病床上撑着艰难地坐起来，搭在身上的被子随着他不顺畅的动作被甩掉床下，因为是被逼着换上所以本就没好好扣的病号服被扯掉了一半。

他听见不知怎么溜进医疗翼的天选之子低声骂了句“Fuck”。

“你他妈在干什么？”抬眼看去，哈利毫不掩盖地打量他，虽然德拉科不知道自己如今瘦得能看得见肋骨的身材到底有什么好打量的，可既然有人就喜欢这种，那么他不介意利用这点优势。

除此之外他也没有别的优势。

德拉科嘲讽般笑出声，不知笑的到底是谁；“得了，波特，”他突兀地伸手抓住哈利的手腕，用大拇指指腹暗示意味十足地在他的脉搏上画圈，眯起眼睛。“你心里清楚我在干什么。”

表面装乖实际上能冷眼看着别人死在自己面前的天选之子被分到格兰芬多自然是有他的原因，比如他直白到眼里藏不住太沉重的东西。德拉科见过哈利眼中的恨和爱，白烟散去他看到了欲望，和现在一模一样。

哈利･波特深吸一口气。

“自视甚高了，马尔福。”他掰开德拉科的手指，用无声咒悬浮起被子扔回床上；“你根本不重要。”

他用德拉科说过的话回敬。

好像我会信似的。德拉科冲哈利离开的背影比了两个中指，他打了个喷嚏，收回手开始扣扣子。

至少三番五次被哈利追着堵的人德拉科还没见过第二个——伏地魔当然不算——也许他没有普通意义上那么重要，但整天给凤凰社和食死徒找不愉快这点怎么也能让他上哈利･波特的重点观察名单。德拉科算是明白了，对哈利而言别人的命最重要的价值在于能不能帮他达成复仇的目的，这大概也是为什么德拉科在哈利眼中看到过不止一次被逼急了的杀意，自己却还能活蹦乱跳到现在的原因。

和德拉科“我管你谁先反正你们早晚都得给我死”的态度不一样，相比之下天选之子非常有原则——什么都不敌干掉伏地魔重要。所以他会利用一切可以利用的，避开可能成为阻碍的。他一点一点削弱伏地魔的实力，以换取自身最终的胜利。

德拉科对此谈不上开心，他只想让这两方抓紧时间拼上全力打得两败俱伤，他要的是速战速决。不过好消息是，唯二能加快战争进程的人之一似乎对他有那么点儿不健康的迷恋。

在证实了自己的猜想之后，四年级的德拉科一改去年和哈利有血海深仇的架势，比被灌了迷情剂还夸张，整天想方设法往哈利身上粘。当然后果就是说不准什么时候就会被下咒，三天两头进医疗翼比去年还频繁。庞弗雷夫人好几次都气得想找邓布利多，德拉科倒是冷静，从来不反击，一出院就跑去哈利面前卖惨。

他的勾引行动不是完全没有效果，至少有一次被踹湖里之后，哈利还把他捞出来了，虽然踹人的也是哈利･波特。

“你有意思吗马尔福？！”哈利费力地把人拖回岸上，脚下一滑摔进污泥。

德拉科咳出几口水；“我觉得可有意思了。按你的速度什么时候才能干掉黑魔王？只要在那之前你同意了对我来说就是赚到，留给我的时间还长着，波特。”

可惜梅林不爱他。

德拉科对着凤凰社的人甩出一打恶咒，转头又打飞几个食死徒，趁着混乱裹紧忘了从谁身上扒下来的食死徒长袍盖住那头晃眼的头发，找了个隐蔽的地方躲起来。

是时候该练习幻影移形了。曾经读了理论之后因为害怕分体一直没有练习的德拉科难过地心想。毕竟谁能猜到伏地魔居然在他们四年级结束时干掉了邓布利多呢，他以前可都只是卡着期末考试的时间添点小麻烦的。

食死徒控制了霍格沃茨，任何家里与凤凰社有联系或是和食死徒有仇的学生都不敢再回去上学。唯一的正面影响或许是先前一直内部闹矛盾的凤凰社终于统一了战线，在邓布利多死亡的如今，没有必要继续在成年人面前装乖的哈利･波特凭借一条没几个人知道内容的预言和过硬的实力真正成为了凤凰社的精神领袖。

凤凰社和食死徒全面开战，德拉科又不敢回学校，干脆找机会扒了件食死徒的长袍四处挑起事端。

事实证明，任何事干多了都容易翻车，何况还是德拉科这种打仗了才开始学幻影移形的吊车尾。唯一令他感到有点郁闷的是，不是残暴的食死徒抓到了他，而是他自己栽到了凤凰社的人手里。

被束缚咒绑起来的德拉科被人提溜着去见哈利，看到宽松的食死徒长袍底下的面孔，最近开始被越来越多人称作“Savior-to-be”的天选之子一口气没上来脸色十分难看，他找了个借口把其他人都轰了出去。

“我甚至不知道该说什么。”哈利捏着鼻梁心累地问：“你是怎么被抓到的，马尔福？”

“Wrong place, wrong time.”德拉科耸耸肩敷衍道。

毕竟他总不能说自己是想跟踪凤凰社的人找到哈利･波特继续和他讲条件，结果水平不高被发现了吧。

混战时到处挑事儿他毫无压力，跟踪别人这种细致活儿德拉科还真没经验。

“梅林，我都不管你了，结果你还找着往枪口上撞？！”

“你才没那么重要，波特，我不至于为了见你撞枪口。”德拉科矜持地说。

哈利被逗笑了，经历过四年级，如果再看不懂德拉科的暗示他现在就可以去和伏地魔正面对打又名自杀了。他拉来一把板凳把德拉科按到上面，自己则坐到桌子上。

“说吧，”哈利用鞋尖碰了碰德拉科的膝盖，“你想干什么。”

“我被你揍了一年没还手你终于他妈的肯听我说话了。”

“嗯？”

“我问你之前提的建议还算不算数，”德拉科立刻改口诚恳地说，“比如我们合作。”  
哈利不信任地盯着他看了一会儿，扬扬下巴示意他继续。

“我知道你想要我，哈利･波特。”德拉科用一种充满暗示的方式伸出舌尖舔了舔下嘴唇，满意地看着哈利明显有放大迹象的瞳孔。“我手里的情报、我足以给食死徒添乱还不被抓到的实力、甚至我自己。交易达成，这些都是你的。”

“你的要求又是什么？”

“哪怕只有一次，我要凤凰社的决策权。”

哈利一时没忍住噗嗤笑了出来，然后干脆不忍了捂着肚子大笑，仿佛德拉科讲了一个天大的笑话。

“梅林啊，是什么给了你我能给你凤凰社决策权的错觉，马尔福？你是不是太看得起我了？我可不是什么最终决策人，就连你会被带来见我也只是因为他们知道学校里发生的事。”

“是你太看不起我了。”德拉科一字一句地纠正，“别忘了，最初是你先在我面前暴露了伪装。我一直在观察你，也许事到如今他们还是会认为哈利･波特是个被逼到这个位置上的可怜孩子，但我知道你，波特。我知道你十一岁时想出的计划、承受过你十三岁时掌握的恶咒、见过你在食死徒又输掉一场突袭后露出的表情，哪怕凤凰社同样伤亡惨重。

“你在乎的只有最终结果是否对你们有利，波特，你从来不在乎手段和过程。把我的要求安排下去对你来说并非不可能。”

哈利沉默了半晌。“这个指控有点儿过分了，”他喃喃，然后又踹了德拉科的膝盖一脚；“说直白点儿。”

“越快越好，和食死徒进行决战。”

他要他们都死，最好一个都不剩。

哈利几乎是难过地摇了摇头；“马尔福，德拉科･马尔福，你总是在一些地方过分天真。为什么你认为我会答应？”  
“不试试谁也不知道。”

“我以为我已经说得够清楚了，对我来说，向伏——神秘人复仇才是最重要的。”冬青木魔杖在哈利指尖转了一圈又一圈。“你是个不可控的威胁，因为你对食死徒同样有威胁我才一直不管你。你知道为什么我不喜欢、也不喜欢让其他人用索命咒吗？”

最后一句话出现得莫名其妙，德拉科皱着眉摇头。他是真的不知道，哈利･波特绝不是那种用了索命咒会良心不安的人，他看见他用过，但的确用的次数很少。

“因为人活着比死了更有用。”哈利冷静地解释，“让人生不如死的咒语有很多，慢慢试，总会有那么一两个吐出有用的情报。或者直接用夺魂咒控制着放回去，能捣乱一下是一下。”

“你猜怎么着？”哈利向前倾身，语气不怀好意： “你提出来的所有条件，此时此刻，我都可以用对我而言更有利的方式握在手里。”

哈利用魔杖指着德拉科的额头中央，金发巫师下意识紧紧闭上眼，然而下一秒他的意识依然清晰，身上绑着的绳子却不见了踪迹。

“别想装模作样威胁我或者谈条件了，马尔福。主动权在我手里，你真的没那么重要，连索命咒都用不出来的废物能有什么价值？”

突然被掀老底的德拉科一时语塞。

“抓紧时间滚，”天选之子从口袋里掏出德拉科的山楂木魔杖扔过去，咬牙切齿；“等干掉神秘人我再和你算总账。”

谁再不跑谁傻逼，刻在骨子里的求生欲终于有一次正常工作了，德拉科二话不说幻影移形直接跑路，留举着魔杖准备念反咒的哈利盯着面前的空气一时不知道该说什么。

“……他是完全没意识到我在这儿用了反幻影显形咒是吗？”天选之子难得用佩服的语气感慨。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
——你真的没那么重要。

这话听起来意外伤人，对德拉科来说如今他能拿的出手的、还值钱的只有“自己”。他把家底露出来，然而哈利･波特把他踩在脚下，对他说别做梦了，认清自己无足轻重的现实吧。

去他妈的，他能活到现在就是他绝非无足轻重的证明！

下次混战中德拉科疯了一般无差别攻击，被愤怒的哈利一个钻心咒打了过去，疼到趴在地上连尖叫的力气都失去了。

他甚至不敢猜哈利当时在想什么，因为紧接着他原本站着的位置上就飞过了好几道刀砍咒。他干脆装死，无声地笑到流泪。

哈利･波特一定对亲手干掉他有什么执念，只是他没那么重要，甚至在杀他明显比杀一个黑魔王容易得多的情况下，也没资格排在伏地魔前面——德拉科得出了这样的结论。

看吧，现在伏地魔死了，哈利･波特来了却执念了。

他总是带着眼泪笑，在哭的时候扬起嘴角，所以对阳光和阴冷同时出现习以为常，脖子上的热度在烧灼，让他的血液逐渐变冷。

杂乱的脚步声越来越近，逆着光他看不清哈利的表情，干脆思考起要不要闭上眼。就是这样的话最后看到的是哈利･波特那张脸实在有点惹人心烦……不对，他都看不清那张脸。

那他在心烦什么？

德拉科把自己搞懵了，他散开视线焦点陷入沉思，没听见哈利叹气的声音。

突然，他的整个身体似乎被瞬间塞进狭窄的缝隙，压力挤得德拉科无法呼吸。在来得及惊恐之前他重重地摔在地上，眼前满是星星，满头雾水不知道发生了什么。

“起来，马尔福。”有人往他腰上踹了一脚，直接把他踹得翻了个个。

德拉科脸着地趴着，第一反应不是爬起来而是伸手比了个中指。

就他妈的没道理，从小到大德拉科惹过那么多事儿，唯独哈利･波特会动手揍他，还从来不留情。当然，德拉科打回去的时候也没留情就是了。

“你是想让我把它切了还是踩断？”

德拉科立刻坐起来把手背到身后。他这才有时间观察周围，看起来是麻瓜的地盘，周围没什么人，生锈的跷跷板和断了一半的秋千在晨风中发出刺耳的声音。

“这是什么？”德拉科看着废弃的公园好笑地哼了一声，“你长大的地方？”

哈利作势又要踹，德拉科飞快地向后跳起来，一掏口袋摸了个空。

“Fuck! 你什么毛病整天就知道从我兜里偷东西！”

“别瞎污蔑人了，我总共就拿走过你几盒烟，你可真够记仇的马尔福。”哈利转着手里的两根魔杖，翻翻白眼。

“过奖，不记仇我至于走到今天吗。”

哈利停下了手里的动作，一言不发地看着他。

德拉科突然有点怂，一直以来他不害怕哈利･波特最重要的原因是他能看得懂哈利眼底的情绪。未知才是最可怕的，他看不透现在哈利眼中翻滚的浪潮代表什么就意味着无法做好心理准备，不管表现得多疯狂，马尔福骨子里就是胆小的。

只要做好心理准备那就没什么好怕的，他只经历过一次突如其来的灾难，那场灾难把他逼成了如今的模样。

“所以……你打算干什么？”德拉科边说边后退，试图用脚步声掩盖发颤的声音。“毁尸灭迹？我相信在干掉了黑魔王之后你多杀几个人也不会有什么不好的影响，强行打破反幻影显形咒把我带到这儿总不可能是为了聊天吧？”

“什么？不！当然不，”哈利好笑地摇摇头，“和你聊天根本聊不下去。”

向来自认说话水平比天选之子高了一大截的德拉科感觉自己受到了有史以来最大的侮辱。

“我只是意识到你的世界太简单了，马尔福，看上去非黑即白的。除了报复伏地魔报复凤凰社，你根本就没想过怎么生活。”

好吧，这倒是真的。该去学如何活下去的那段时间里他的大脑一直被愤怒占据，连“活着”都是顺便，“生活”的概念对他来说实在是有点超纲了。

“谁知道我有没有机会考虑，把时间花在虚无缥缈的东西上面太浪费了。”金发巫师假装毫不在乎地耸耸肩。

哈利･波特向他走近，德拉科吞了口唾沫强迫自己站在原地。开玩笑，他能跑哪儿去？天选之子缴了他的魔杖，跑得再快比得上幻影移形吗？

德拉科可不想被人当猴耍。

“现在你有时间了。”黑发巫师在他面前站定，明明差不多的身高愣是展现出一股居高临下。

“德拉科･马尔福，”哈利的语气里充满了和眼中类似的情绪，他看不懂，但潜意识里他明白是一样的。“你曾经生活在一个完美的小天堂里，我看见你的那天你摔下去了，来不及多看一眼，你就被地狱里的火点燃了。”

“现在，我需要时间去解决遗留下来的问题，所以你有时间了。”他一字一句重复自己说过的话，在德拉科还莫名其妙的时候抓着他的肩膀往前猛地一拽，凑到他耳边轻言细语：

“我等你下一次路过人间。”

近在咫尺响起的幻影移形爆炸声震得德拉科耳鸣，他连忙伸手捂住耳朵，又被接触到的皮肤烫得瞬间松开。

一根魔杖被他受惊的动作踢到旁边，在地上滚了几圈后停下。德拉科僵硬地举着双手，他现在很混乱，哈利･波特说的每一个字他都明白，可连在一起却完全听不懂了。他就那么呆呆地站着，直到手臂泛酸，于是德拉科不明所以地摇摇头，只当天选之子今天心情好，或许在他口中的遗留问题被解决完之后才会来找自己算账。

他蹲下，看着那根不熟悉的魔杖皱了皱眉。小心翼翼地捡起，冬青木在他指尖欣然歌唱。  
  


  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1：之前看的科普，10.31的Halloween正确来说是“万圣（前）夜”，第二天才是万圣节，这算是翻译出错导致的普遍认知错误


End file.
